


Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Good Sex, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “The thing with Anko is that she hogs the middle, and not just the middle of the bed.”  [2010.07.03]
Relationships: Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo/Mitarashi Anko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun

**“Double the Pleasure, Double the Fun”**

♦

The thing with Anko is that she hogs the middle, and not just the middle of the bed. She’s kinda bossy about it, very vocal and demanding once the three of them get going, at least until the sex gets too hot and heavy for her to do much more than moan or grunt. Then she’s almost docile, or at least as docile as a woman like Anko can get while she’s got two hard, coordinated ninja inside her. Taking in two at once is her absolute favorite, and Kotetsu and Izumo can attest that she’s got the very best partners in all of Konoha; they work her over from head to toe in the kind of collaboration even ANBU Captains would have trouble managing. It’s kind of fun to share a smirk or two over Anko’s shoulder, or even a sloppy kiss. A _lot_ of times, it’s a kiss.

Kotetsu couldn’t care less how the three of them fit together as long as his dick gets to go into a variety of places before the sun comes up, but Izumo complains and bitches each and every fucking time over who gets the middle spot, like “why is it always ladies first!” until Anko gets out her strap-on and shuts him up, riding him doggy-style and coaxing him to orgasm with her unique and sadistically crafted obscenities. Kotetsu is perfectly fine being relegated to the very bottom of the pile while the other two try (and fail) to work their issues out because he gets the very best view of both of them at their most ridiculous. Watching them fuck would ordinarily be smokin’ hot, but when they get worked up over slot A versus tab B it’s just too hilarious—inevitably Kotetsu has to stuff the bed sheets into his mouth and bite down to keep from laughing at their absurdly intense faces, so annoyed and so in ecstasy they can hardly stand themselves.

The good thing about it, at least for Kotetsu, is that Izumo’s stamina is close to infinite with Anko riding his ass and goading him on, so that Kotetsu can just close his eyes and bend his ankles behind his neck and be brought to more than one climax without much effort at all. … Or at least until Anko decides to have a piece of him too, which means his knees and hips are going to ache all the next day from the power behind her thrusts, and from how she loves to yank his head back by the hair and expose his neck for Izumo’s teeth.

If there’s one position Kotetsu would rather not have, it’s the fucking middle of the sandwich. Who the fuck would want a pissy Izumo on the bottom demanding the performance of a lifetime, while dealing with Anko the _animal_ gone feral from dominance overload and armed with a ten inch cock?

Kotetsu puts up with it until Anko and Izumo’s voices go hoarse, and then he promptly cuts out all the bullshit and forces everyone into the shower for some good old-fashioned three-way make-out time, and maybe a side-order of fellatio and some cunnilingus to go. It’s his favorite part of the evening, where Anko and Izumo are at their best—mouths engaged in activities that preclude speech of any kind and devoted only to mutual pleasures and the benefits of having two people with which to make sweet, sweet love.

Once they’re clean and dry and exhausted, they sleep curled up together however they fall into the blankets, which is just how it should be. _Pure bliss._

… Until Anko’s roommate Kurenai comes by in the morning after an overnight mission with her genin team, to find the three of them naked and tangled on her bed with the door wide open and an empty box of condoms on the floor.

Kotetsu senses the danger and cracks one eye open just as Hinata _eeps_ and Kiba points and gawps and Kurenai facepalms, her skin blushing the kind of red that precedes a major verbal eruption (which she’s totally entitled to, Kotetsu agrees).

Shino, nonplussed, quietly tugs his teammates back out into the apartment hallway. Kotetsu elbows Anko awake and then gets up to find some pants and make some strong coffee—knowing just when to leave the room before getting caught in the ensuing shouting match between the two loudest ninja on the block, and the most frequently irate roommate this side of the Nakano river.

_Ah, but I love ‘em_ , Kotetsu thinks, grinning and pressing the coffee maker switch, and then cooking all of them a big breakfast. The kids too.

—

Ω

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I just love these three and wanted to put them together. ♥
> 
> I'm around on twitter, hit me up! :D @erisabesu3


End file.
